


The world's not perfect but it's not that bad

by xHemmingsxLukexx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Fan Luke Hemmings, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, artist yungblud, mentions of selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHemmingsxLukexx/pseuds/xHemmingsxLukexx
Summary: Title: If We Have Each Other by Alec BenjaminLuke goes to a Yungblud concert, where he gets invited to the tour bus afterwards. Yungblud finds out some stuff about Luke and helps him with it.
Relationships: luke hemmings/yungblud
Kudos: 11





	The world's not perfect but it's not that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first One Shot on here, so I hope everything goes right.  
> If you think something else is triggering in this One Shot, let me know so I can try to add it to the list :)

-Luke Hemmings-  
“Los Angeles, you’re amazing!” Yungblud screams from the stage. I scream as loud as I can with the crowd. “You guys are wild,” he laughs.  
We yell even louder, and I can feel my throat burning from the lack of water, but I don’t really care. “I love you!” I scream loudly when he looks in my direction. He chuckles. “I love you too man, you’re awesome,” he says back and I think I’m going to faint.

“So you guys know Halsey, right?” The crowd screams. “You know my collab song with her, right?” The crowd screams again. “Well, here’s 11 minutes!” My mind feels foggy when the first notes of the song starts playing.

Halsey is his girlfriend. He likes girls. Not that I even have a chance with him. I’m just another fan to him. But him to me? My crush on him is so big, it’s not normal anymore.

I stare up to the stage when Halsey comes up. She’s really pretty. No wonder why Dom would date her. She has beautiful brown hair and the prettiest smile. I wish I was her. 

I was so busy staring that I didn’t even notice the song finished. I could see Dom kissing Ashley on her mouth before she walks off stage. My heart hurts so bad.  
“Alright, for everyone who didn’t know, that was Ashley. My pretty girl.” He smiles.

“For now, I have a new song. Everyone who doesn’t feel accepted in their own world, who isn’t fine at all, who has problems at home or in their space, this one’s for you. It’s called Hope for the underrated youth!” Dom says and the music starts.

I smile at his powerful words. They mean a lot to me in more than one way. The lyrics are so strong, and they say so much to me.  
-  
After the concert I work myself through all the people, which is easier said than done. I feel like I’m going to faint, and my anxiety is rising. I walk around the building to avoid the rest of the crowd and sit on the staircase.

Everything is spinning around me and I regret not bringing a jacket. It’s late October and I should’ve expected the cold.

30 minutes later and David, my abusive boyfriend, still hasn’t picked me up or even texted me back. I’m shaking from the cold right now and fresh tears are rolling down my face.

I slump against the railing of the stairs and sniffle. Why did I depend on driving with David again? He’s probably cheating on me... If I just took the bus I would’ve been home already. But the last bus just left. I wrap my arms around myself and shiver. 

Out of nowhere I can feel a presence next to me. I turn my head so fast I swear I have a whiplash and sniffle again.

“D-Dominic?” I say softly. He looks at me and smiles. “I saw you sitting out here all alone and you looked cold. Do you want my jacket?” 

I sniffle and nod. “B-but only if i-it doesn’t b-bother y-you,” I stutter. He shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I put my hands in the sleeves and cuddle myself into it. “T-thank you.” He smiles.

“So, what’s your name?” “L-Luke.” I curse myself for my stutter, but Dom doesn’t seem to mind. “What are you doing out here all alone, Luke?” 

“W-well my boyfriend w-would p-pick me up l-like 30 m-minutes ago, b-but he p-probably f-forgot me.” I sniffle and wipe my eyes with the sleeves of Dom’s jacket.  
“How can anybody forget about someone as pretty as you?”

I blush at his statement. “N-no I’m not p-pretty. Y-you must have s-something i-in your eyes,” I say quickly.

He laughs and my heart flutters a bit. “No Luke, you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen. Well, except my girlfriend.” I look down. Oh, yeah, he has a girlfriend. In no universe he can even flirt with me because he’s straight.

Dom laughs again and I look at him confused. He looks back at me. “You said ‘he’s straight’. Well Luke, I’m not. I’m bisexual.” 

My eyes go wide. Did he really just say that? “W-well I’m g-gay,” I mumble back to him. He smiles. “And that’s okay.” He laughs a bit. “Sorry, I’m weird.” I giggle.

“Y-yes you are, b-but I like that a-about you.” I immediately bite my lip, so I don’t say anything else weird.

He laughs and then gets serious again. “Are you getting picked up or do you want to come inside for a bit?” 

I sigh. “W-well he still hasn’t t-texted me back a-and the last bus already left, s-so if it’s okay w-with you I really want to g-go back in.” 

“Good, ‘cause it’s getting cold,” Dom laughs. “N-now I feel g-guilty for taking your c-coat.” I bite my lip. “Don’t worry about it, Luke. It’s okay. You were a lot colder than me.” He smiles at me and I instantly feel okay.

He stands up. “They’re probably still packing everything in there, so we’re heading to the tourbus.” I can feel myself starting to panic.

“W-wait, I need to be b-back home t-tomorrow o-or he will k-.” I cut myself off and can feel a panic attack rising. Dom notices and kneels in front of me.

He grabs my hands. “Hey, don’t worry. We only sleep in there and I have a day off tomorrow. So I’m spending that day here in LA and tomorrow night we drive to the next city. But if you want to I can find you someone to drive you home?” 

“No!” I say, probably too quickly. “Eh, I m-mean no... I don’t want t-to go home. I d-don’t want to go h-home at a-all... M-my boyfriend i-is probably cheating on me a-and I want to l-leave him b-but I can’t a-and he makes me feel so bad a-and-“ 

Dom cuts me off. “Luke, it’s okay.” He smiles. “You can sleep with me in the tour bus and tomorrow morning we’ll bring you home, alright?” 

I nod, but then I remember something. “W-what about Halsey?” Dom smiles at me. “She will be there, but don’t worry. We’re just sleeping, and we’ll see how tomorrow goes.” I nod again. “O-okay.” 

He stands up again and pulls me up by my arms. I can feel the cuts on my wrists burning, but I try to ignore them for now.

We’re walking towards the tour bus and he’s still holding my hand. My cheeks turn red when I notice that, and I bite my lip. 

“So Luke, how old are you?” I smile at the question. “I-I’m 20.” “I’m 24 but you probably already know that.” He laughs and I giggle a bit. 

“I’m still t-trying to wrap my h-head around the f-fact that you invited m-me to your tour bus,” I say softly. He laughs quietly. “Well, I don’t do it for everyone, but you really didn’t look okay out there.” 

I smile and feel my cheeks redden a bit. “I’m feeling a bit better now, but thank you.”

When we turn a corner to the bus, there are a lot of fans waiting. Like, a lot. My breath hitches and I stop walking. “N-no I c-can’t d-do this,” I mumble and pull my hands to my hair.

Dom sits me down back around the corner on the sidewalk. “Hey, it’s okay. I can get a security guard to get us inside if you want?” I nod and he gets his phone out. I can hear him calling someone and soon a guy with a lot of muscles stands in front of me.

“They cleared a way for you to get in the bus, but you should probably cover your face. You probably don’t want to be recognized,” Dom speaks to me softly. I pull the hood of Dom’s jacket over my head and grab his hand. He pulls me to the bus and ignores everyone. I make sure my face is covered and the path is clear, but I can still feel my anxiety.

He pulls me into the vehicle and quickly closes the door behind us. “Are you okay?” He asks me after a while, when I calmed down a little and I nod. “Good.” 

I can hear Halsey coughing. Dom looks at her. “Who is this, babe?” she asks with her sickening sweet voice. 

He smiles. “Ash, this is Luke and he’s a fan. Nobody’s here to pick him up and he can’t go home right now. I found him freezing on the staircase, that’s why he’s wearing my jacket. Luke, this is my girlfriend Ashley, but you probably already knew that.” 

I nod and smile tightly. I’m still not able to accept the fact that he has a girlfriend. 

She smiles at me “Hi Luke. How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” I shake my head no. “I-I’m 20, b-but sometimes I f-feel like I’m 5 with a-all of my a-anxiety.” Why did I tell her that?

“Hey, don’t bring yourself down. You’re valid and so are your problems, mental illnesses and feelings. I’m not perfect and neither is Dom. I’m bipolar and Dom has ADHD as well as depression.” 

I smile and blush at her words. She’s not half as bad as I thought. Why did I think she was awful? She’s literally the sweetest person I’ve ever met. Oh, probably because I have a huge crush on her boyfriend...

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when Dom calls my name. ”Do you want to do something with us or would you rather go to sleep? We can play a game or something?” I giggle a bit at his nervous voice.

“I w-wouldn’t mind b-beating you guys in m-mario kart o-or something?” I say shyly. Dom’s mouth drops open. “Oh, you’re so on!” He runs away and I’m a bit puzzled what to do now.

Ashley sees my expression and grabs my wrist to pull me further in the bus. I bite down a yelp when she grabs at my cuts, bus she doesn’t seem to know or hear anything. 

Dom has already set up the game and is launching on the couch. “Come sit here!” He pats the space next to him. I assume he said it to Ashley, but he’s looking directly at me and Ashley softly pushes me to him. 

I sit down and whisper to him “Wouldn’t you want to sit next to your girlfriend?” He looks at me and starts laughing in a way that makes me feel very insecure. He catches on soon and stops.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind sitting next to her, but she’s just a stage girlfriend. She’s very pretty, but I’m leaning more to guys. Mainly blonde, blue eyes beauties.” 

I blush at his statement, but then focus on what he said before. “S-so you’re not d-dating?” Ashley laughs too. “No hun, sorry. It may surprise you, but I’m actually gay and my girlfriend is waiting for me in London.” She smiles after she said that.

My cheeks turn red from embarrassment. “E-eh, s-sorry for a-assuming, I think?” I try, but Dom waves me off. “Nah, don’t worry. Management is splitting us up soon anyway because ‘it’s not working’.” He sighs.

“Such a shame. Working with such an amazing and talented person and artist as Ash was an honor,” he laughs. 

Ashley laughs too. “Don’t flatter yourself Harrington, my girlfriend is much better than you,” she says, which makes Dom gasp in fake offend. 

I’m still in between them, listening to them bickering back and forth and it’s quite amusing. Until I remember why we came back here.

“B-but guys, I-I still want to b-beat you in M-mario kart,” I say, which makes them quiet down. “Let’s get this on. You shouldn’t underestimate Dominic Harrison,” he says and I look at him.

In the end, I won 4 out of 4 races. Dom slumps down on the couch. “I want a rematch. I wasn’t ready when you pressed start,” he pouts, at which I giggle.

“S-sure, I will just b-beat you all over again!” I say and stick out my tongue to him, for him only to pout harder. I need to keep myself together not to press my lips against his pouting ones. No, he would just send me away and I would have to sleep in the gutter or something. I scrunch up my nose at the thought.

“Luke?” His voice pulls me out of my thoughts. “Y-yes?” Fuck, why do I sound so shy again. Dom smiles at me. “you look tired. Would you rather lay down to sleep?” I hesitate. Would I rather go to sleep so I can take David’s beating tomorrow or do I want to spend more time with Dom? 

“We can watch a movie if you want?” he offers. I nod at that. “B-but only if we can w-watch Happy Feet.” Dom grins at me. “Yes, I love that movie!” I giggle. “Me too!” Ashley puts on Netflix and searches Happy Feet for us. “Here you go. I’m going to lay down in my bunk, so you know where I am if you need me.” With that she leaves us alone.

Dom turns to me. “We can also just sleep here if you want. To be honest, this couch is way better than the bunks,” he winks. My face turns red and I try to hide it in Dom’s jacket, which I’m apparently still wearing. I shrug it off when I notice it and drape it over the back of the couch. Dom pouts. “You looked cute in that,” he says and my face gets even redder. 

Dom turns his attention back to the movie and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. My eyes drift back to the screen too, but my posture is rather tense. So tense that Dom notices. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him so he’s kind of cuddling me. I wish I could stay here with him, in his arms forever. But sadly, that’s not possible. He’s going to the next city tomorrow and I need to go back to David to survive another beating. Maybe finally break up with him and move out all of my stuff when he isn’t home.

Maybe then I finally feel safe for once. Maybe then I’ll finally lose the fear I feel everywhere I go. Maybe then I’ll finally be able to feel happy.

I can feel Dom kissing my hair and- oh damn the blush is back. I nuzzle my face in his shirt and cuddle impossibly closer to him. His hand caresses my back and for once I feel very content. 

My eyes are slowly slipping shut and I’m pulled in a soft and cozy dream, without having nightmares of getting beat up for once. Maybe I finally realized what’s good for me.  
-  
When I wake up the next morning, I can feel two arms wrapped around me tightly and soft puffs of air on the back of my neck. I smile and try to look behind me.  
Then the conversation from last night comes back to me. Or rather a few things that’ve been said. Why would they tell me they’re not really dating? Or even what their real sexualities are? They can’t trust me already, that’s for sure. So why would they tell me? And even that their manager is thinking about splitting them up? Like isn’t that top secret?

I’m so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Dom waking up until I feel soft kisses in my neck. Wait, why is he doing that? Nonetheless I blush and turn around in his hold. “Hi,” I whisper to him. My voice isn’t exactly working yet. He smiles. “Hey. Did you sleep well?” He asks in the best morning voice I’ve ever heard. Not that I’ve heard much morning voices, but his is definitely the best. 

I nod and nuzzle my face in his shirt, which makes him chuckle. “You’re cute,” he mumbles. I bite my lip to not squeal very randomly and hide my face even more.  
Then suddenly the door to the lounge slides open, but I can’t see who it is. “So, good morning lovebirds,” the person days and now I hear that it’s Ashley. I decide to ignore her comment and just say a quiet ‘hi’.

“Hey Ash. Is breakfast already done?” Dom asks, and I can practically hear Ashley rolling her eyes.

“Why don’t you just make your own breakfast, mister lazy pants. Just because you have a boy laying on your chest doesn’t mean I make breakfast for you. So if you’re hungry, make your own goddamn food!” And with that she walks away. 

“Damn, is she always like this?” I ask carefully. I feel Dom’s chest bouncing slightly when he chuckles. “Actually yes. But I’m used to it now.” I giggle and sit up. From the corner of my eye I see Dom pouting, but when I turn back to look at him, he just smiles. I brush it off and swing my legs over the edge of the couch, popping a few joints in the progress.

Dom whines. “Please don’t do that, it sounds horrible.” I giggle and pop another joint. And then Dom attacks me with his fingers. They press into my sides and begin to tickle me. 

I squeal loudly and try to pry them off. “N-no stop! T-that t-tickles!” I giggle and squirm out of his hold. I try running away, but my socks slip on the floor and I fall to the ground. My cheek smacks to the ground and I whimper. Dom rushes towards me and helps me sit up. “Oh baby, are you okay?”, he asks worried. Tears prick in my eyes and the next seconds they’re rolling down my face.

Dom pulls me in his lap and rocks me back and forth to calm me down. I bury my face in his neck as I sob loudly, He wraps his arms tighter around me. 

“I-it h-hurts,” I try to say. He shushes me. “Ash? Can you bring me an icepack?” He yells to her. A few seconds later I can hear her opening the door. “Oh, what happened?”, she asks alarmed when she sees me. “He slipped on his socks and smacked his face on the floor.” Dom kisses my hair. “Poor baby,” Ashley says and hands over the icepack. Dom puts it to my face carefully. 

I move my head slowly and take over the icepack. “I’m sorry,” I say when I feel like I calmed down. He looks at me concerned. “What for, baby?” I ignore the pet name, even though it makes my heart flutter. “I-I caused a-a lot of trouble a-and I’m only a g-guest here,” I say, feeling my anxiety rising. 

He kisses my hair again. “It’s okay Lukey, it was an accident and luckily you didn’t break anything.” He smiles at me and I blush slightly. “Do you need anything else?”, Ashley asks, and I shake my head no. “I-it’s okay, I’m o-okay I think.” She smiles and walks back to the front of the bus.

“C’mon, we’re going to eat breakfast. You hungry?” Dom asks and I hesitate for a bit. David only gives me a muesli bar for breakfast. I just got so used to not eating much and every time I see a lot of food, I get anxious. Even though all of that I nod at Dom. “Yeah that’s nice.” But my head is giving me warning bells about David.

He stands up and lifts me up his hip, which makes me squeal. Dom laughs softly and kisses my injured cheek. He walks toward the kitchen on the bus. When we pass a mirror on the way, my eyes widen at the redness of my cheek. Shit, David’s going to kill me.

Dom puts me down in the kitchen area and I grab my small backpack I had with me last night. I search for my phone and when I have it my eyes widen at the amount of messages David send me. 

From David:  
Where are you hoe? (1.09 am)  
Bitch you better come home soon (1.12 am)  
I’m going to kill you when you get here (1.22 am)  
Seriously?! (1.58 am)  
Ok you’re getting it (7.33 am)  
You’re not getting off easy this time (7.34 am)  
When you get home you won’t be able to see and sit for about a week (7.38 am)  
You did this yourself, Luke (7.38 am)

I gulp at the last messages and I can feel my anxiety rising again. Then I notice Dom beside me. “Luke, I’m not letting you go back to him alone. I understand that you need stuff from there, but you’re not going alone and you’re not staying with him anymore. You’re way too thin and the way he texts you isn’t normal. That’s not how you treat someone.” I can feel myself crying again and launch myself into his arms. My arms wrap around his neck and I sob loudly. “Thank you, thank you,” I mumble over and over. He hugs me tighter.

For some reason I already trust him more and I’ve ever trusted anyone else. “H-he beats me until I can’t see, rapes me until I can’t feel and says he hates me until I can’t breathe, and I hate it so much. I-I just want to be cared for, o-or loved or j-just held. I d-don’t want to be w-with him a-anymore b-but I’m so s-scared,” I whisper and bury my face in his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry Luke, I’m coming with you later and we’re going to break up with him. You’re getting your stuff from there while I distract him and you’re coming with me. I can bring you to a family member or you can come with me on tour. I’ll figure something out. I just want you to be safe.” He rocks us gently back and forth and kisses my hair between sentences. I nod. “Y-yeah that s-sounds g-good,” I whisper again, and I can feel him smile.  
“But first we eat breakfast.”  
-  
After breakfast Dom and I get in a car to go to David’s house. I’m scared and nervous. I didn’t answer his texts, I didn’t even know how. 

Soon, about 25 minutes later, we stop in front of the familiar grey house. I take a deep breath and open the car door. David’s car isn’t in the driveway, so I hope that’s a good sign. Dom gets out too and walks close behind me. I take the key from my pocket and open the door. “H-hello?” I call out shakily. No answer. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“He isn’t home, s-so I’m just going to grab my stuff and break up w-with him over text. That’s the least he d-deserves for what he’s done to me.” Dom laughs softly and nods. “I’m going to wait here incase he comes home randomly.” 

“N-no, come with me please. I-if he sees you f-first, h-he’s going to freak out even more,” I say, panicking a bit. He grabs my hand and nods. “Okay.” 

We run upstairs and I grab as much as I can from my stuff and throw it in a suitcase. A lot of books come from the shelves and they go into a couple of boxes. I turn to Dom with an apologizing face. “I-I hope you don’t m-mind all of m-my stuff,” I say shyly, but Dom laughs.

“No, it’s okay. We can make the lounge fully ours until we get back in England.” Dom helps me get all my stuff in the car and I lock the house behind us. We get in the car and drive back to the bus.

About 10 minutes later my phone lights up with a message.

From David:  
Where the fuck are you?! (11.38 am)  
Bitch, where’s all your stuff (11.39 am)  
Oh, you’re going to regret this (11.39 am)

From Me:  
Sorry David, but we’re over. (11.40 am)  
I moved out, so you won’t ever see or hear from me again. (11.40 am)  
Have fun with the slut you were fucking (11.41 am)  
Bye bitch (11.41 am)  
*You blocked this number*

I giggle a bit and a weight falls from my shoulder. “What’s so funny, Lukey?”, Dom asks with a small grin. I giggle again. “I broke up w-with him and b-blocked his number a-and I finally feel f-free.” 

Dom looks at me fondly.

“I finally can be fucking free. I don’t have to worry about him anymore everywhere I go and I’m so relieved!”

Dom pulls over to the side of the road and puts his hand on my cheek. Then he presses his lips against mine. After a few seconds he pulls away. “I like you, Luke.”  
I giggle and blush a bit.

“I like you too. The world's not perfect, but with you it's not so bad”


End file.
